


Cuando el farsante comience a reír

by RainbowRandom



Series: Parte del plan [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Burdel, Evil John, John is Perfect, M/M, Masturbation, Miranda has a plan, No Sex, Prostitute John, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Talia envía a Bane en busca de una pequeña rata de los barrios bajos de la ciudad sin que él sepa que detrás de eso, es una parte importante del plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fic en este Fandom, en verdad es uno de mis preferidos y quizás no sea tan bueno como me gustaría pero gracias a teacuphuman, he decidido mostrar una de mis muchas entradas sobre Bane/John, en este manifiesto mi idea sobre un mundo oscuro donde nuestro pajarito tengo plumas negras, dejando de lado la inocencia.

Una de las ratas de Gotham intentar escapar, "un simple empresario de las calles" que debe algo a Talia, aunque se hace el inocente y continua jugando, la paciencia de Bane patina y su ceño se frunce antes de sujetar el cuello del insecto, el aire sale de sus pulmones y al final parece recordar lo suficiente para llevarlos al lugar, un ostentoso lugar de prostitución y alcanzando una ceja entro en el lugar seguido de algunos de sus hombres armados, el hombre se presenta ante él, es un pequeño insecto nervioso que no para de balbucear.

"U-un placer, Bane, no esperaba su visita" Dice con nerviosismo y retira su mano al notar que no es saludado "Espere un momento, estaré verdaderamente honrado de complacerlo" Sin pronunciar otra palabra temblorosa corre hacia una puerta finamente decorada. Los mercenarios susurran cosas en su idioma respecto a que el establecimiento parece caro y la decoración es deslumbrante para un local presuntamente barato.

¿Acaso crees que soy de goma?" Ambos pueden escuchar desde dentro de la habitación «Va a partirme en dos» otra voz femenina y temblorosa se apresura a pronunciar. Los integrantes de la liga miran hacia la puerta con extrañeza, cuando un joven sale de las cortinas "No te preocupes, me gustan grandes aunque es verdaderamente un eufemismo llamarte así" Bane puede notar algo en su mirada que le gusta y cuando sonríe, es como si nublara su mente, en verdad parece un ángel.

"Perdón por el retraso, caballeros. Aquí les dejo a mi mejor chico, el pequeño pájaro" El hombre lo dice con algo de molestia, odiaría que arruinaran a John y tuviera que perder a su mayor fuente de ingresos "Espero podamos llegar a un acuerdo, si lo desea todos sus hombres serán satisfechos, si quieren pueden escoger entre mis chicas y solo lo mejor para usted, claro esta" Y se retira sin decir nada más.

El hermoso chico continúa sonriendo y le guiña un ojo antes de caminar hacia una de las habitaciones, su ceño se frunce y todavía no logra entender que quiere Talia de este acuerdo, va detrás de él a paso lento y al entrar encuentra al prostituto desnudándose, una variedad de hermosas pecas adornan su espalda y el tatuaje de las alas blancos explican el porqué de su nombre. Posee una atlética figura, un trasero redondo y firme, no es tan músculo como para que se marquen los abdominales pero es un deleite a la vista.

"La señorita Tate ya me había informado de su visita, Bane" Dice el pajarito deslizando hacia abajo sus pantalones y algo de curiosidad nace en el villano al escuchar el apodo de su protegida "Siendo más triviales. ¿Cómo me deseas esta noche? Según Miranda necesitas relajarte y me dejo a mí el trabajo pesado" Robín se recuesta en la cama y estira sus piernas mostrando su fina lencería roja.

Bane espera en silencio lo restante de la información, el joven frunce el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

"Que poco elocuente para alguien tan imponente ¿o solo necesitas más respuestas a tus preguntas no verbales?" Murmura con una sonrisa traviesa, terminando de quitar toda su ropa y ahora mirando hacia el techo "Sabes, tu adorable Talia, no es tan perfecta como crees. Aquí está uno de sus secreto bien guardados" La atención de Bane vuelve con esas palabras y da un paso hacia adelante ¿Quién diablos es este chico? Aunque una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

"Bastante ingenioso para un chico que entrega su cuerpo a los placeres carnales" Dice con jocosidad, lo más gracioso es que además de que no se ve afectado por el filtro metálico en sus palabras, ríe ante el comentario "Aunque hay algo en ti, extraño y ocurrente ¿Es así incluso bajo amenaza?" Pregunta con curiosidad, mientras da un paso adelante, el chasquido de la lengua y la sonrisa comprueban que sí.

"¿Que tan lejos puede ir para intimidar, Bane? Un hombre que no me lastimara ni agredirá sexualmente es el menor de mis problemas" Responde cambiando de posición, ahora de rodillas sobre la cama, su rostro da justo en la entrepierna contraria, da un par de miradas hacia arriba antes de empezar a desabrochar el cinturón "Gran hombre, gran pene" Jadea al ver el enorme miembro rebotar fuera del elástico, el mercenario puede notar lo excitado que el joven se encuentra en la dilatación de sus pupilas "Nunca he podido encontrar a un hombre que me dé un orgasmo, todos suelen ser mediocres, si puedes hacerlo le daré a Talia su farsante" Sin más, engulle el miembro con una sonrisa triunfal al notar un pequeño palpitar en su boca.

Los hermosos ojos castaños le miran desde abajo mientras chupa su pene y masturba con su mano lo que su boca no puede cubrir, no puede evitar empujar en la profundidad caliente y el prostituto no se queja en lo absoluto, solo recibe como buen chico lo que le da aunque las lágrimas caen por su mejilla y el dolor de su mandíbula se empieza a hacer insoportable cuando se hace hacia atrás y traga al frotar su garganta "Es tan grande y grueso, nunca había tenido uno así" Murmura volviendo a engullir el miembro, parece verdaderamente encantado y Bane no sabe cómo llego a esa situación, pero está satisfecho con el trabajo del chico aunque espera que lo que Talia quiere del prostituto sea acertado y un poco de relajación tampoco viene mal.

Empuja al chico hacia atrás cuando está a punto de venirse y masturba su pene hasta derramar su semilla en el bello rostro, John se apresura a abrir la boca y descubre alegremente la cantidad de semen que puede entregarle, al terminar el semen se desliza por su pecho y lame gustoso las últimas gotas de la cabeza del miembro para empezar a limpiar su pecho, dos de sus dedos recogen el semen y lo lleva a su boca, Bane siente a su pene dar un valiente esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, la escena es excitante y el delicado cuerpo temblando al masturbarse, puede notar como sus dedos cubiertos de semen bajan y se pierden en su trasero, el muchacho se hace hacía atrás y extiende sus piernas para complacer a su acompañante, es una pantalla deliciosa.

Acerca su mano e introduce su dedo índice entre los del pajarito, que suspira al sentir la fuerza de sus grandes manos y saca sus dedos "Adelante, complácete. Esta noche se trata de tú, la próxima vez puedes darme algo más" Murmura entre jadeos al sentir dos dedos del gran hombre extenderle sin piedad y gime con aprobación "Tienes unos dedos tan grandes, tu pene debe sentirse como el edén" jadea mordiendo su labio y tomando el siguiente dedo con facilidad, Blake disfruta del dulce placer que está recibiendo y se detiene de pronto cuando su orgasmo le golpea, un gemido mudo se queda a medias en su garganta. Bane se detiene al darse cuenta de cómo la expresión del chico cambia drásticamente y su mirada se vuelve fría al tiempo que baja de su nube "Termino el juego" Dice levantándose de golpe, Bane nota que su orgasmo desapareció demasiado rápido.

"Ahora, hablemos de negocios" Espeta con tranquilidad, el destello extraño en sus ojos parece peligroso "Puedo trabajar para ti tanto como desees, mientras dejes de lado que siga fluyendo el negocio durante la caída de esta ciudad, es un precio justo… Placer por placer” Susurra con tranquilidad, quizás demasiada para el gusto de Bane, aun así acepta mientras Talia quiera que siga asistiendo a este tipo de terapia contra la tensión, estará bien. 

Al salir de la habitación puede notar el cambio en la mirada del proxeneta, como si se hubiera vuelto más intensa y con una pizca de locura, quizás subestimo la inteligente del insecto. John por su parte esta seguro de que no podrá despertar de ese “sueño”. La sonrisa de Miranda Tate se ensancha al ver novato John Blake unirse a las fuerzas de Gotham, llevando consigo la primera parte del muy pensado plan y luego a Bruce Wayne asistiendo a la fiesta para recaudar fondos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna sugerencia para mejorar? O quizás ¿Algo más para completar?


End file.
